All In My Head (Flex)
|previous = Work From Home |next = That's My Girl |previous album 1 = I Lied |next album 1 = Squeeze |video = Fifth Harmony - All In My Head (Flex) ft. Fetty Wap }} "All in My Head (Flex)" is the second single off from Fifth Harmony's sophomore album, 7/27 (2016), featuring vocals by rapper Fetty Wap. The song was produced by Stargate and Brian "Peoples" Garcia with additional production by Sir Nolan. The song was released as a single after a special encore performance on Xfinity following the 2016 Billboard Music Awards on May 22, 2016. The single was serviced to rhythmic contemporary radio stations in the United States on May 31, 2016. Production and composition Prior to the release of their second studio album 7/27, Fifth Harmony member Dinah Jane Hansen shared her thoughts on her favorite album track "All in My Head (Flex)" on Instagram: "The vibe and rhythm to this I feel represents me best as a South Pacific Islander ... This is just one of those feel-good songs that you can't help but jam to, no matter where you're at or who you're with!" "All in My Head (Flex)" was written by Fifth Harmony's members, with Stargate, Benny Blanco, Fetty Wap, Tory Lanez, Sir Nolan, Julia Michaels, Brian Garcia and Willie Maxwell. The song was recorded by Mikkel Storleer Eriksen, Miles Walker and Mike Anderson at Westlake Recording Studios in Los Angeles and Hide Out Studios in London, England. Singer Victoria Monét produced the group's vocals. Mixing was done Phil Tan at the Callanwolde Fine Arts Center with assistance from Daniela Rivera. Eriksen and Hermansen provided all the instrumentation. The group debuted the song during a performance at the 2016 Billboard Music Awards on May 22, 2016. It was released on digital platforms after the performance as an instant gratification track to accompany digital pre-orders of 7/27. The song was serviced to rhythmic format radio stations in the United States on May 31, 2016. and was selected as an impacting song on contemporary hit radio on June 14, 2016. Musically, "All In My Head (Flex)" is a reggae-trap song. The song is three minutes and thirty-seconds in length and samples the song "Flex" by Jamaican DJ Mad Cobra which itself interpolated elements of The Temptations' "Just My Imagination". Its instrumentation consists of guitar, percussion, synthesized finger snaps and synths creating an electronic-reggae beat. The song opens with Hansen singing the chorus featuring guitar chords and crisp clicks. Following the rap performed by Fetty Wap, Ally Brooke belts out the first verse: "Curtains like waves closing in all around us, dimming the lights just so that they don't blind us," backed by the percussion and guitar chords. Concerning his collaboration on "All in My Head (Flex)", Fetty Wap told Billboard that during the recording, his voice "wasn't as mature as it is now." And described as "impossible" to performed the song on stage. "Like, I smoke way too much now. No more high-range. If you were actually to hear the first version to that song, I do not sound anything like that. It was way high up there. So when we changed everything I was like I don't think they going to like it because it felt like I took the energy from it. But they were like we love it, we rocking with it." He expressed. Critical reception Peter Meister of website Sputnikmusic described the song as "sassy and badass, Fetty Wap flexes his muscle with might within the funky, glowing synths crashing with the industrialized percussion which breaks free and explodes at all angles". In a brief album review, the New York Post noted the song has "a jaunty electronic reggae-ish beat". Digital Spy's Lewis Corner described the song as having an "urban-pop undertone, which is brought to life with light reggae guitar plucks and crisp clicks". Christopher R. Weingarter of Rolling Stone felt that the Caribbean rhythms hinted at in Reflection's track "Them Girls Be Like" "burst forth" in "All In My Head (Flex)" and "Gonna Get Better". USA Today's Maeve McDermott gave the song a positive review writing: "With reggae upstrokes, a swaggering chorus and a welcome Fetty Wap feature, "All In My Head" is summertime in a song." Describing the song as "reggaeton-inflected" the Los Angeles Times Gerrick D. Kennedy believed that "All In My Head (Flex)", as well as another 7/27 track, "Not That Kinda Girl," "are the album's most infectious offerings". Spin's editor, Brian Josephs, complimented the song's reggae production and the group's sensual performance; however, he had a negative view of Fetty Wap's appearance commenting that the rapper "fails to come off here as much more than Default Guest Rapper". However, Spencer Kornhaber of The Atlantic felt that "All In My Head (Flex) brings in the most exuberant rapper of our times, Fetty Wap, to very catchy effect." Music video The music video, directed by Director X, was filmed in Malibu, California on May 17, 2016. On August 11, 2016, nearly two months after its release, the video reached 100 million views and received a Vevo certification, becoming the group's sixth video to do so. Critics commented on the summer scenery of the video. Gil Kaufman from Billboard said that the group is "dancing and serving up their best surfside poses while singing the reggae-tinged song on a picturesque beach". Commenting on the video's integration of the track's themes, Anna Gaca of Spin wrote the video "takes the song's reggae-tinged vibe to its natural conclusion with a sun-kissed, oceanside party and, naturally, an appearance by guest star Fetty Wap". Live performances The group performed the song for the first time on television on May 22, 2016, during a special encore performance on Xfinity following the 2016 Billboard Music Awards, where they also performed "Work From Home". During the show, the group performed wearing white outfits with Cuban flags in the background. On May 24, 2016, the group performed the song on the season 22 finale of Dancing with the Stars on a Carnival-inspired set. The quintet also performed the single on June 13, 2016, on the iHeart Radio Honda Stage in Los Angeles. While promoting in Australia, they performed the song on the Grand Finale of the fifth season of The Voice and on Sunrise. Lyrics References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Fifth Harmony Category:Fifth Harmony songs Category:Fifth Harmony singles